


Waking Up

by LovetheBlueCascades



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheBlueCascades/pseuds/LovetheBlueCascades
Summary: Nothing. Then simplicity. Then extravagance. There's always something more though, isn't there?





	1. Chapter 1

> Nothing
> 
> \ˈnə-thiŋ\
> 
> n.
> 
> The absence of anything tangible or physical
> 
>  

* * *

 

      It  _ was _ the absence of anything. But now a single confused organism resided in the former space of nothing.

 

    “Hello?”

 

    The nothingness was experiencing something new; words. For the organism, he experienced something new as well, also known as total nothingness. 

 

    “This is… There… There has to be someone…  _ Something _ …” 

 

    The homo sapien had a name. What was it…?

 

    “Who…” He realized one thing; How did he know ‘something’, ‘someone’? Unless he was forgetting…

 

   “Patryck… That's right, I'm Patryck!” Dullwitz. Patryck Dullwitz was his name.

 

    He began walking, trying to find--who? He kept asking if someone was there, was it a particular someone? These things, thoughts--no, questions--circled in his head as he wandered the blank expanse.

 

    Then a noise. What kind of noise, he wasn't sure. But it wasn't empty. It had something about it, something that seemed full of something else… He began running towards nothing.

 

Life. It was full of life.

* * *

 


	2. The Bare Minimum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no longer nothing.

> Minimalism
> 
> \ˈmi-nə-mə-ˌli-zəm\
> 
> n.
> 
> A style or technique characterized by extreme sparseness or simplicity

* * *

 

    Simple described it well as he slowed his running. It was a house, Patryck recognized.

 

The only difference was it was… plain, no life that he'd sensed before. It was the same colour as his surroundings; dull white.

 

There were things it was characterised by, though.

 

Two windows at the top, framed by a lighter white. 

 

There was the translucent door, which he recognized as glass. 

 

Glass he couldn't see through.

 

    With some outside source of knowledge to do so, he slid the door open. It was muscle memory from something before this. He wasn't sure.

 

    After opening the door, it became different. Vivid. It wasn't simple now.

 

It was extravagant. Colorful.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so  
> I did so much revising to fit the style, but I hope you're enjoying!


	3. It Isn't Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too complicated. Too complicated. Too complicated. Too complicated.

> Extravagant
> 
> \ik-ˈstra-vi-gənt\
> 
> adj.
> 
> Exceeding the limits of reason or necessity  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

     It was overwhelming. Bright. Vivid. Lots of words he could say to describe it. It almost seemed like too much, this place throbbing with life.

 

    But it brought so much back, and it was overwhelming, but beautiful. He began exploring, observing all that was.

 

    A kitchen with the gorgeous wood countertops. The luxurious leather furniture in the living room. Photos that hung around the room, photos of him and someone else… He knew it wasn't just himself!

 

     He walked up and inspected the pictures. It was another man. Brother? Cousin? No, not similar enough. Patryck's hair was darker than this man's own and had a completely different style.

 

    He tried to figure it out, but he just _couldn't._  He didn't know why he didn't know, especially since he could tell this person was significant, but he had no clue how.

 

    It was a muffled shout that stirred him from his thoughts. He looked around in search of the source, but it almost seemed to be coming from up. The ceiling, maybe?

 

    He searched for stairs, or a ladder, or something. It took a few minutes of intensive searching before finding a small room with a handle in the ceiling. He was curious, though.

 

    The room had coats; blue with brass buttons and patches; brown and black with cheap metal buttons and zipper. The blue coats seemed neater, which was odd. He pulled the larger one out, studying it. It had a nameplate; 'Dullwitz’. That was him! If it had his name..

 

    He began searching for a smaller blue coat, but now the only blue coat was the one he held. They were gone. Damnit, they were gone. He looked back up at the hatch. He wanted to know. He needed to. He began neatly setting coats in a pile until he could completely see the hatch. He reached for it.

* * *

 


	4. It Can Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All can go well for a time, until it can't.

 

> Antemortem
> 
> /-ˈmȯr-təm/
> 
> adj.
> 
> Preceding death

* * *

 

    Patryck stumbled up the last step. Clumsy man. Actually, it wasn't his fault. It was the combination of the fact that the step was broken as well as the yell of his name. It was so loud, so clear, he could hear it. It was there, there was something there.

 

    He scrambled to his feet.

 

“Hello?? Hello!?”

 

    He was getting excited now, the thought of not being alone a grand concept. Really, he was taking the presence of the house too much for granted, he had so much to work with.

 

    But this house wasn't helping him enough. It kept taking things that weren't its own. But it couldn't hide the inexplicable shout of his name.

 

“Who's there?!”

 

    There was no response. He was about to yell again when the familiar shout yelled his name. It was almost too muffled to hear.

 

“... Hello?”

 

    Everything seemed to be fading. His eyes darted frantically around, his ears ringing. He tried yelling, but he couldn't hear himself. Oh god, it was scary. He was scared. He knew something was wrong. So, so badly wrong.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't the best. It's been such a long time since I've written something, criticism is welcome! I've always appreciated all of the support I get for writing, and I'll try to be here more!  
> -BlueCascades


End file.
